


[Podfic] Something Different

by kalakirya



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of tsukinofaerii's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Roughly a year after the events at the Stark Expo, Pepper's "stable-ish" relationship with Tony has deteriorated into more —ish than stable. Tony has been keeping secrets, and he's brought home a mystery blond who occupies all his time—including the time he should have been using for work. While holding things together, Pepper finds herself getting much, much closer to Natalie. But Natalie may be hiding a few secrets of her own.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Something Different

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99260) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



**Title:** Something Different  
**Author:**

 

  
[ **tsukinofaerii** ](http://tsukinofaerii.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:** Explicit/NC-17

  
**Length:** 2 hours 45 minutes 37 seconds

  
**download** **from the audioarchive**[as a zipped mp3 (151MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013032103.zip) [as a zipped m4b (podbook) (78MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013032101.zip)

OR

 **direct download/stream in browser** [here (many thanks to paraka!!!)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/something%20different%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20tsukinofaerii.mp3)

  
cover by me!  
  
  
  



End file.
